pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Amanda Comes
That night, Amanda Julie Sharp lay in her bed. She was very excited. Tomorrow was the day she would tell her life-long crush, Phineas Flynn, that she loved him. Across the street, Isabella Garcia-Shapero was sitting in her bed thinking the very same thoughts. "Tomorrows the day!" she said to herself. "The day I'm going to tell him!" Amanda was now sitting up in her bed, and slowly, very slowly, she stood up, and walked across the floor to her window. She quietly pulled her curtain aside, and reached her hand out to the sill. Her hand reached to grab something. She pulled it out. It was a picture of Phineas. Little did she know, but Isabella, across the street, was doing the same thing! At that moment, Amanda glanced out the window, and saw Isabella! She was so startled, she dropped the picture, smashing the frame on the floor! Amanda gasped. "What am I going to do?!" She said aloud. She cleaned up the glass on the floor as best she could, then went back to her bed. "What was Isabella doing there?" She wondered to herself. "And what was in her hand?" "I wonder......" but she fell asleep before she could finish her "wonder". The next morning, Isabella scrambled to get dressed and get her hair done. "It's today!!!!!" she said to herself over and over. Amanda, back in her room, was doing the same thing. "I bet they've already started!!!!" She said to herself. She flurried downstairs, grabbed a peice of cinnamon toast, (Her favorite breakfast!) and ran out the door. Isabella, back at her house, quickly grabbed a granola bar, munching on it as she ran out the door. They both arrived at Phineas's house at about 8:30. Amanda was just about to say something to Phineas and Ferb, who where obivously building something huge, When Isabella pushed in front of her, and said her catch phrase. "Whatcha Dooin?" "Building the largest racetrack in the world!" replied Phineas with a smile. Isabella turned around, (When Phineas wasn't looking) and stuck her tongue out at Amanda. Amanda gasped, and pushed in front of Isabella, and said ''her ''catch phrase. "Hey Phineas, whatcha buildin' today?" "The largest racetrack in the world!" Phineas answered. "Do you need extra hands?" Amanda asked. "Could I bring my Fireside Girls troop over?" "Oh, yes!" Phineas said. "That would be awesome!" "Okay!", Amanda replied, "I'll go get them!" on her way out of the driveway, she gave Isabella her meanest grin. Isabella glared at her. Amanda was at her happiest as she walked out of Phineas' driveway. As Amanda walked towards the Firesides Girl's troop cabin, she was thinking. What if Isabella already told him? Amanda could tell Isabella was nervous. At that thought, Amanda picked up her step. "''No, that can't happen.... it's impossible... there's no way..." ''Amanda thought. But she ran even faster still. Finally, it seemed, Amanda burst into the Fireside Girl's cabin. "Girls!" Amanda said to the group. "Wanna get your 'helping a neighbor' patch?" Category:Fanon Works Category:By Amandatheawesome